Duty Calls
by Michika0Amaya
Summary: Suze is up against a much bigger much more dangerous foe, and worse of all Jesse may not be there for her. Suze might never see him again. i'll have a better summery later i promise..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Waking up having your hands bound and hanging on a wall is not something I enjoy doing. I don't recommend trying it, _ever_. My head was pounding making my stomach hurt.

Oh god, don't throw up.

I looked up and checked out my surroundings. Cold and dark. I was pretty sure my new blouse was completely ruined.

"Jesse?" I tried to shout and nearly choked, my throat felt like I was swallowing glass, never appealing.

"Suze?" I shivered with recognition.

"Paul?" It couldn't be.

"Crap, I was hoping they hadn't gotten you." Paul sighed nearby.

"Well gee, hello to you to." I coughed, trying to do something about my throat. I felt sluggish and slow. "What are you doing here? Where are we anyway?" I looked around again, hoping to see Paul's deep blue eyes.

"Same reason you are, They're coming after all of us."

"The mediators?" I swung around.

"No, Shifters."

I sighed, "yeah, whatever." I leaned my head back against the wall, hoping it would cool me down.

"Are you alright?" Paul's voice sounded dark. "Did they hurt you?"

"Um, kinda." I winced as I took a deep breath, something was broken. "That's what happens when you're in a sudden car crash."

Paul sucked in his breath. "That's how they got to you?"

I didn't get to answer his question when light exploded into my retinas. I cried out as my broken leg was jostled.

"Suze!" I could hear Paul struggling against his ropes.

The light left suddenly, I think because I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse laughed on the couch. I snuck a glance over my shoulder and almost sighed with happiness.

I nearly jumped in surprise when one of the cans I was holding slipped out of my hand. And fell, right smack on my foot. I bit my lip against the shout of pain.

I kicked the can along with me as I walked around the bar to the small tiled kitchen. I started shuffling the bags of food around. I put the food items away slowly.

Jesse laughed again at the show that was currently airing. A game show. Go figure.

I stared up at the tallest cabinet. Curse my sudden desire to wear flats. But then again the only other shoes that went with this particular short skirt were those evil Jimmy Choos that had kept me off my feet for half a week. Ok, well, the shoes and Paul Slater.

I was contemplating whether I should get a chair or just attempt to climb onto the counter (and risk ripping my skirt? yeah right!) when I felt Jesse suddenly behind me.

"I thought you weren't able to materialize anymore." I grumbled trying, quite unsuccessfully, to slow down my heart.

"I thought you weren't able to call me." He joked. I opened my mouth to deny this but was quickly occupied.

Jesse was leaning closer and I slowly started to stand taller, after all he was a few inches above me, and tried to relax my lips a little.

And then he drew away. I looked down at his hand, he had the can I was trying to put away in his hand. He reached above me and placed it on the shelf. I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Thanks." I smiled quickly and turned around.

Only, of course, to have Jesse turn me right back around and stroke my cheek. I slid my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

But Jesse just smirked and pulled my arms down and started walking back to the couch. I nearly stomped in frustration. Stupid nineteenth century courtesy.

With the rest of the groceries already put away I threw out the bags and grabbed my keys.

"Susannah," Jesse stood from the couch.

"Yeah, bye Jesse," I waved without looking at him. "Work calls."

"_Querida_." Okay now I stopped and my heart started pumping hard again. Slowly I turned around, flipping my hair for a little sass.

And came face to face with a certain glowing body. My heart leapt into my throat and I jumped back a couple feet.

Jesse was smirking behind the ghost. "Work calls." He agreed.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Relax Susannah." Jesse reached across the gearbox and grasped my hand. I ran my hand through my straightened hair, a little thing I picked up from him, running a hand through my hair I mean.

"I'm gonna get fired." I groaned and hit my head on the head rest.

"How can you get fired from a school?" Jesse chuckled a little and I felt like smacking him.

"Just for me, I'm sure they'll find a way." I stared out the window avoiding those dark eyes I fell in love with.

The ocean rushed past us as we rode in my mother's car down to the hospital.

Why, do you ask, were we going to the hospital? Oh just because a person of a certain persuasion, the dead kind, asked us to deliver a few words to someone there.

And why, do you ask, am I risking my career for this? Hey look at the guy next to me it wasn't _my_ choice.

"Jesse I can go to the hospital after school." I tried one more time to get him to turn around, back to my house.

"Mr. Smith said it was urgent and that we should hurry, so we are." Jesse looked slightly frustrated, probably with me.

"But-"

"Susannah," Jesse's tone darkened with impatience. Crossing my arms I frowned and slouched in my seat. Very mature, I know, but really who can resist Jesse? Obviously not me.

The rest of the drive was quiet as I watched the ocean race us to the hospital. It was getting late, the sun was sinking closer and closer to the water.

We slowed to a stop at one of the busiest intersections. I glanced at Jesse who was busy concentrating on the road. For 150 years without touching a car, well driving one anyway, he was getting pretty good, at driving, I mean.

I felt my anger leave softly. Well, I said to myself, how long can this really take?

* * *

a/n: these are really short but for somewhat of a reason. thanks goes to SupernaturalGirl1293 for reminding me that this story still lives and should be paid attention to. thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three hours, that's how long it took to find one person. I mean really? It would have been so much easier to just call. That's what I told Jesse anyway.

But no. We had to do things the hard way.

Jesse grumbled as I stayed silent. One thing I was getting better at. I found out that the quieter I was the more it annoyed him. Jesse I mean.

"You were right." I frowned, shocked.

"About?" I asked, curious as to which particular thing I'll be reminding him of later.

"Calling would have been easier." Jesse sighed. "I'm sorry." He finished.

I sat up straighter in my seat, my ego boosted. I smiled and stared out the window.

"It's fine." I said.

"Does your professor know you're late?" Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"Crap." I dug in my new purse, half price at the mall, searching for my new phone. I giggled when I found it. I was so happy that I finally convinced my mom to get me a phone. But then again finding your daughter at the hospital (again) might've helped their decision.

My teacher was in a bad mood, as per usual. I gritted my teeth and made up a lie quickly.

"Fine, but I'm not adding any time to our lecture."

I sighed. "Okay, whatever." I felt Jesse frown at me. "Thanks for understanding." I grumbled, just to make him happy.

"I will never listen to you again." I glared at him, trying my hardest to resist his smile.

"Susannah, it'll be good for you to learn to cook and sew." Jesse sighed. Probably getting tired of arguing. This was something we were doing more and more often. And, okay I admit, I was getting tired of it too.

"That won't help me." I mumbled. "What am I going to do? Poison a ghost?" This was impossible of course. Ghosts don't eat. "Poke a ghost's eyes out with a needle?" This was possible but not likely to happen.

"Susannah." He looked at me. We were parked in my driveway at 99 Pine Crest Drive. I sighed and opened my door.

I was stopped by a hand around my wrist. Jesse drew me back into the car. He leaned over the gear box and stroked my cheek.

And kissed me.

I sighed with happiness as all my thoughts flew out the door. All I could think about was Jesse. Slowly his hand trailed up my shirt.

And then he stopped.

I sighed and drew away. "Goodnight Jesse."

"_Querida,_" Jesse stroked my face, "Goodnight." I smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips.

The air was cold outside of the car as I stepped out. The lights of the house were on behind me and shadowed Jesse's face as he backed out of the driveway.

* * *

a/n: hey long time no read! so yeah i thought this story was a lost cause but now i find that it might work out after all so here i am again! hope to see you soon(er).


End file.
